


Tessa and Scott One Shots Collection

by floatinglanterns



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles and one shots about our favorite ice dance duo, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU (for now) where Tessa and Scott take their daughter skating for the first time. It's pretty short but I promise they'll be longer in the future. Feel free to leave prompts!

"Scott, I still think she's too young to go skating."

"Tessa, I was two when I first stepped on the ice. She's four-"

"-And a half daddy!"

"She is four and a half years old, she'll be fine."

"Okay, but keep hold of her please." Tessa stressed, taking a seat at the side of the rink. 

She gazed around the ice smiling at the memories they had shared together on this ice. From their first meeting as little kids, naive and shy to coaching little ones themselves as a strong team. She wouldn't change the memories they shared here for the world, not even the bad ones. 

"Are you not joining us?"

"Yeah mommy, come on!"

Tessa giggled, her daughter had always been a persistent one, something she'd obviously got from her daddy. She looked over at the pair laughing on the ice, her brown curly locks flowed behind her as she shuffled forward on the ice, tongue sticking out as if to gain balance.

"I think I'll sit this one out." She rubbed her stomach. "Your brother is kicking like crazy."

"Ooh, ooh, lemme feel!" She tried to run across the ice and slipped on her way, luckily Scott caught her arm before her head reached the ice. "Ouch!"

"You okay baby?" Tessa shouted across the boards, worried that she might have hurt herself. She was about to say 'I told you so' to Scott before her daughter perked up.

"That was so fun! That wasn't scary at all!"

Scott giggled. "She's definitely our daughter."


	2. Tessa's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has had many dream in her life but there's only one that she truly wants to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

When Tessa was younger she'd had many dreams. She wanted to be a ballerina, to speak fluent French, to set the world record for the most hula hoops and to be the world's best ice dancer. At least she'd accomplished  _one_  of those. 

She picked many dreams up on the way. Some of them were pretty easy to accomplish like owning at least twenty pairs of shoes and eating only chocolate for a whole day. Others were more difficult, like attempting not to damage her new pair of skates or perfecting a new lift. But there was only one that she wanted to achieve most which was for Scott hold her hand for the rest of their lives. 

It had been difficult saying goodbye to it all. She missed the vigorous training days where he'd take her for hot chocolate afterwards and the sound his skates made when he danced across the ice during their early morning warm ups. She missed the way she'd go home for the weekend and tell her mom about everything they'd done all week. She recalls her fifteen year old self coming home letting the words  _"perfect twizzles"_  roll off her tongue and her mom hugging her so tight she thought she was going to explode.

But now they were talking about coming back. 

Scott had first brought it up as a joke;  _"Haha Tess, I think we should come because the fans would go crazy"_ but then the talks grew more serious and before they knew it February had rolled around and they were announcing their comeback to the world. It had been scary to say the least.

The first time they stepped on the ice to learn choreography was a challenge but one they were both willing to participate in. It would be another journey to add to their list.

"Do you think we'll win Worlds again?" She'd asked him honestly one night when they were curled up on his couch.

"Honestly?" He responded and she nodded. "I don't care if we win or not. This is for us and nobody else. We're coming back because we love this, not because we want another stupid thing hanging from our necks."

It had become frequent since their move to Montreal, them spending evenings with each other. It began when Tessa grew nervous during their first week training and called Scott. She'd been worried that this was a bad decision and that she couldn't mentally do this again. But he calmed her and reminded her that she was doing this because she loved it. He'd even given her the option to back out.  _"No. I want to do this. For us."_

She snuggled under his arm. "For the record I don't care either." She smiled.

They were together, or at least they assumed they were. They'd kissed but not really discussed it, just kept doing it and doing it because it felt right. It felt new and exciting and carried a passion neither of them had been able to express before and when they both woke up in the mornings tangled together, they knew that somehow this was meant to be. For once in their lives this didn't need discussing. It was intimate and it was right. 

"Tess?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes and he'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

"I love you."

A smile grew on her face that melted his heart. "I love you too."

At least Tessa could cross one more thing off her dreams list:

_Holding Scott's hand for the rest of her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave prompts. One of the problems I have when I write is that I am the worst at coming up with ideas and I don't want to write something that people won't enjoy:) Thank you for all your support already!


	3. French Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via crazy4ts thank you! Tessa decides that it's time Scott learnt some French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French at all (I took Spanish in school) so I apologize in advance in translator failed me. I did check several sites first but it would never be as good as knowing it first hand.

 

_Meet me at the library. 1pm. T x_

Why did Tessa want to meet at the library of all places? Didn't she know that libraries weren't his thing? His first thought was to ignore the text and pretend he'd napped through lunch. He hadn't stepped into a library since she started tutoring him back in Kitchener-Waterloo. 

  
_"Tess, this is embarrassing, you're two years younger than me."_ _"Suck it up Scott, do you want to be able to move to Michigan or what? Your mom said you can only move if you get your grades so come on."_

His thoughts were soon replaced with Tessa's voice in his head.  _Come on Scott. Don't you dare ignore me._ Dammit, he hated the effect this girl had on him.

When it hit twelve thirty, Scott packed up a granola bar, grabbing an extra for Tessa who he was ninety percent sure wouldn't have eaten anything yet, and headed out of the door towards the library. He only knew where it was because every Friday evening he'd come and wait for Tessa to get out after an afternoon of study, she still liked to keep on top of her degree. He'd wait outside, often with an umbrella or his big jacket for her, and she'd tuck her arm into his looped one and they'd walk back to their respective apartments... Which just happened to be right next door to each other. 

_Convenience and carpooling Tessa._

When he arrived, ten minutes early, he wasn't shocked to see Tessa's head in a book. He thought she'd probably be early, even if it was their day off. He walked over to the desk that she was sat at and greeted her with a warm smile. 

She grinned back, surprised he actually turned up. She was sure he'd avoid the library at all costs. She'd invited him to sit with her a few weeks back but he'd made some excuse about Marie-France putting him in for extra training even though Tessa knew that wasn't true. She made sure to give him side-eye the next morning until he apologised and tickled her to forgive him. How could she not?

"You came!" 

"Of course I did T. Had to make up for last time." He smiled sympathetically and reached for the book she was reading. "Is this an English lesson?"

"No. I was just keeping myself entertained." She grabbed the book that was to the right of her. "We're gonna learn some French."

"What?"

"We're living in Montreal and all you know how to say is 'bonjour,' the least we can do is teach you something."

"Hey! You don't know much more than me either."

"At least I know how to ask for coffee." She opened the book and turned to one of the first pages. "Right, let's start with the simple phrases."

"Fine." 

"'Thank you' is 'merci.'"

He repeated her in a ridiculous French accent which made her giggle.

"Don't make me laugh, we're in a library!" She squealed trying to contain her laughter. "Now, try again. Just like I say it okay? Merci."

"Merci." 

"Perfect!" She smiled, content with his response. 

They kept repeating simple phrases and single words to each other until they were finally getting somewhere.

"Hey Tess! I know what 'on the ice' is."

"Go on then Scott."

"Sur la glas..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his chair so he could whisper in her ear. "Représentant le Canada." He watched as she giggled. "Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir." He imitated.

She couldn't contain herself as tears brimmed her eyes due to trying to keep her laughter in. She felt like she was going to burst. You could always count on Scott to make her laugh. 

Their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching. 

"Hey Tess?" 

"Yeah?" She whispered breathlessly. 

"How do you say 'kiss me?'"

"Embrasse-moi."

_"Embrasse-moi."_

So she did. 


End file.
